


Best friend

by Beasgf



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Denial of Feelings, M/M, Pining, also no beta we die like men, also they're only mentioned in this, oh yeah moom uses theythem, snufkin is a dumb gay leave him alone ;[, this kinda sucks but like....they.......
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 13:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beasgf/pseuds/Beasgf
Summary: And that's because I wanna be your favourite boyI wanna be the one that makes your dayThe one you think about as you lie awake





	Best friend

Snufkin wasn't lonely.

No, not at all. He just so happened to have a certain little troll on his mind. A short, white, kind, stubborn, cute little troll named Moomin.

There wasn't a day that went by where the traveller wasn't thinking about them. Whether he was wandering along muddy wooden trails or curled around a fire next to a certain blue house, Snufkin was almost _always_ thinking about Moomin. 

At first it was little things. _‘I wonder how Moomin’s doing’, ‘did they read that book they borrowed last year?’, ‘have they finally returned sniff’s blanket?’._ Normal things. But as of late, those normal things had turned into not so normal things. _‘Why is their fur so soft?’, ‘I wonder what it would be like to hold their hand’, ‘Do they think about me as much as I think about them?’._

These strange thoughts had invades his dreams too. Just last night, he dreamt about falling asleep in his friend’s soft, fuzzy arms. His face pressed into that warm fur, purring softly as their tails intertwined. Moomin gazing down at him, a soft pink blush dusting their cheeks. Snufkin smiled softly - a rarity that they loved oh so much - and slowly leaned upwards, face inching towards the others snout-

He slapped his cheeks lightly, his face burning as his imagination wandered. What was he thinking! Moomin was just a friend. **Just. A. Friend.**

And he was _not_ lonely.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't really know what to put here hhhhhhh  
> Uh my tumblr is N-pacers if you wanna follow ig?? Don't rlly post moomins there tho...  
> OH AND this fic is based on best friend by rex orange county!! Its a good snufmin song,,


End file.
